JenniferHartson
'Jennifer Hartson '''is an American politician who served as the 3rd President of the United States, the 2nd Vice President of the United States, and the first Secretary of State. Hartson served two terms as the President of the United States, however resigned 12 days into her second term. Hartson served as the 2nd Vice President of the United States, under President Stefan Kovac. Hartson ran for re-election, and on July 1, 2015, won a narrow victory over her main adversary, LookedDownUpon. She resigned on the 12th of July, 2015, and was succeeded by her Vice President, NicholasONeill. Hartson also served as the first Secretary of State, under President Terence Walsh, and retired after Walsh resigned on the 18th of March, 2015, after being nominated to become the second Vice President of the United States. Early Career & Founding of EUSA Jennifer Hartson was among the group of people that migrated from AmericanPatron's United States of America after it was disbanded. Hartson served as one of the key figures in forming the group, along with Vice President Stefan Kovac, President Terence Walsh, Chief Justice Patrick Russo, and Overseer James Clements. Hartson had served under Clements when he was President in AmericanPatron's United States of America, and made her mark as the Secretary of Defense, and was renowned for being effective in that position. Secretary of State (February - March, '15) Jennifer Hartson served as the first Secretary of State, under President Terence Walsh. Hartson served a short tenure of only 18 days, however was responsible for overseeing the foreign-relations transfer from AmericanPatron's United States of America. As Secretary of State, Hartson was able to convince many nations to be critical of the actions of AmericanPatron, and thus, switch their alliance. In addition, Hartson would firmly establish Exercist's United States' place in the United Nations and as an Observer of the European Union, which would not be lost until late in her tenure as President. Hartson served as Secretary of State until the resignation of President Walsh, and thus ended her tenure on the 18th of March, 2015, to be succeeded by Secretary Lewis Labelle. After her resignation, President Stefan Kovac made her the Second Vice President of the United States. Vice Presidency (March - May, '15) Jennifer Hartson served as the second Vice President of the United States under President Stefan Kovac. Hartson served as Vice President for the entirety of President Kovac's tenure. During her tenure, Hartson oversaw the passage of the Judicial Reformation Act in the Senate, which had been proposed by President Walsh, however was not presented to the Senate until Kovac's tenure. The Judicial Reformation act was the only piece of legislation that passed both chambers and was signed by President Kovac under Hartson's tenure, however she oversaw several nominations, namely Kovac's cabinet, however also oversaw the nomination of Patrick Russo to Chief Justice of the Supreme Court. Presidency (May - July, '15) First Election On May 1st, 2015, Jennifer Hartson was elected as the third President of the United States of America. Hartson ran a populist campaign, and won against iBrassie & BadCharecterName, who were running as independents. The final tally of the election was 71 to 6, with a roughly 9% turnout. Hartson ran with Vincent Charleston as her Vice Presidential candidate, and ran as the Democratic candidate for the election. Policy Department of Justice During Hartson's tenure, the Department of Justice saw a peak in activity. Her tenure oversaw the largest amount of public defenders in the nation's history, and she maintained the Supreme Court, although in the later stages of her presidency it was at only 2 out of 8 seats. Hartson continued the tenure of ThomasColt as Attorney General, and he served as Attorney General until her resignation, in July of 2015. Department of Labor Hartson oversaw the establishment of the Department of Labor, and four secretaries served under her tenure; iSchwenzer, JacobKeesler, FrederekHansHoffmann, and NickolasRobert. Hartson envisioned the Department of Labor as an opportunity for any American to get a job, and initially, results were promising. During the peak of the Department of Labor, the employment within the country reached a high of 206 government workers, out of roughly 900 citizens. Near the end of her tenure, the Department of Labor was seen as a unnecessary layer of bureaucracy, and despite attempts to revitalize the department, the department shrunk to two members - the secretary, and the head of the employment division. Department of State Hartson's tenure saw many successes and many failures in the State Department. Secretary FrederekHansHoffmann served as Secretary of State until the 19th of May, and then Emporos briefly served until the 15th of June. After the resignation of Secretary Emporos, Hartson nominated two candidates for the position, however both were denied in the Senate. On June 20th, Hartson nominated then-Senator James M. Reed to the position, and he was sworn into office on June 21st. During the first half of her tenure, the State Department gained several allies, however began to go into a decline. By mid-June, the nation had roughly six allies, and was on the verge of being removed from both the United Nations, and as an Overseer of the European Union. After the nomination of Secretary Reed, Nightingaleded's United States managed to replace Exercist's United States as a member of the United Nations and an Observer of the European Union. Through a joint effort between the State Department and the Executive Office, EUSA regained their position in both organizations, and maintained them until the resignation of Hartson, on July 16th. Department of Defense Hartson was heavily criticized during her tenure for the lack of promised improvements to the Department of Defense. Three Secretaries served under her tenure, Secretary Carter Westin, Secretary Waffles118, and Secretary Jacob Keesler. During her tenure, the Department saw a brief period of growth, however begun to stagnate under the leadership of Secretary Waffles118. It was not until Secretary Jacob Keesler took office that reformations began, and the department began on a process of revitalization. Under the tenure of Secretary Keesler and President Hartson, the department redeveloped the Department, and created guidelines and official policies regarding the operation of the Armed Forces, and the Department of Defense. Department of Homeland Security During Hartson's tenure, the Department of Homeland Security was expanded and saw a period of growth. Under her tenure, the organization of the Immigration Services division was established, and the first form of immigration policy was enforced. In addition, the Department of Homeland Security was expanded to include other divisions, including the Federal Protective Service, and the Federal Emergency Management Agency. In addition, the Secret Service was reformed under Hartson's tenure, and strict guidelines were enforced, making the agency one of the most elite in the country. Central Intelligence Agency Harton's tenure saw a decline in the Central Intelligence Agency, and despite consistent attempts to recruit new agents and officers, the agency continued to decline. Under Hartson, the Director of the Central Intelligence Agency was Aphrodisy, and then brightrose1. During her tenure, Hartson did enforce a very public and honest policy with the Central Intelligence Agency, saying that the country would not infiltrate any other countries unless they were at war, and that the agency would have very limited power when doing so. Some critics claimed that this policy contributed to the downfall of the agency, however the policy stayed until it was rescinded by President James M. Reed. National Archives and Records Administration One of the many accomplishments of President Hartson was her role in establishing the National Archives and Records Administration, a historic piece of legislature which is used as the standard for keeping track of passed bills and previous elections, and is still used to this day. Second Election Hartson ran with NicholasONeill as her Vice Presidential Candidate in her second election. In the election, she ran against LookedDownUpon & RoshaAnatoli, who claimed that she was not doing enough to represent the people, or continue the growth of the country. The final result of the election was 51 - 48, being the second closest election in EUSA history. Resignation On July 16th, 2015, Jennifer Hartson resigned as the 3rd President of the United States. Hartson cited personal reasons, saying that she wanted to return to a private life outside of politics, and that she wanted more free time. Her resignation caused a sharp decline in the nation, with employment dropping and foreign-standing falling apart. Controversy President Jennifer Hartson is known as one of the original founders of the country, having been a politician in the United States government, for roughly two years in the various incarnations of EUSA, prior to her resignation. Hartson was appointed by Writs of Election by then-Senator Terence Walsh. Since then, she has held office in every single branch of government, over the various incarnations of EUSA - sparking concerns over whether or not she was corrupt. Despite these accusations, Hartson consistently won elections in Congress, and eventually the Presidency; all the while deflecting any concerns over government corruption because of her continued success with the electorate. Concern has also been raised over Hartson's involvement in many other groups; most notably, she was a colonel in a WWII re-enactment group of a German tank unit, called Panzer Lehr and a marshal in a Soviet re-enactment group. Despite accusations of being both a Nazi and a communist, these political ideologies did not show through in any of her policies. Hartson was also vice president of a filming company - called Neverwakening Productions - which produced movies such as Darkvalk, Static, and a smattering of others. Hartson also served on the Board of Advisors for Uccello Russo, alongside President Terence Walsh, President Jack Rockwell, President Nicholas O'Neill, and President Stefan Kovac, furthering suspicions that she was part of a political alliance commonly called "''The Inner Circle" - which allegedly consisted of the aforementioned presidents, Chief Justice Patrick Russo, and allegedly controlled the course of American politics. Towards the beginning of Hartson's tenure as President, she made significant strides to work with Congress, consistently passing bills with congressional approval - including the National Archives and Records Administration Establishment Act, the Department of Labor Establishment Act, the Military Awards and Decorations Act, along with several others. However, after the Senate demanded a hearing for Secretary of State nominee Frederek Hans Hoffmann, and refused to confirm him, Hartson made a point of using executive orders whenever Congress did not cooperate immediately. Though this may seem like a questionable course of action, Hartson still consistently made many achievements as President. Later on, Hartson nominated and successfully appointed James M. Reed to Secretary of State, spurring his political career and arguably enabling him to become President of the United States. Under the leadership of Hartson and Reed, EUSA managed to hold off NUSA from stealing international recognition for several months. During the international fight between EUSA and NUSA for international recognition, Hartson made many remarkable achievements - including winning back member nation status in the European Union and a parliamentary seat in the Untied Nations, before losing them days later. Hartson claimed that NUSA succeeded internationally by promising financial donations to supporting countries, but still managed to help EUSA hold on through its control of the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. It was not until after Hartson resigned - citing a personal crisis - that EUSA completely lost recognition, going to show that she was a figurehead for the United States. After Hartson's resignation, rumors continued circulating about the alleged corrupt presidency she ran. Despite these accusations, no evidence has ever surfaced of government corruption on her part, and her public approval ratings remained remarkably high months after she had resigned and left Roblox. She remains to date the only former President to have a presidential library (which can be accessed on her profile), and holds the tallest memorial in Washington - a square obelisk formerly named for Washington, now officially called the Hartson Monument. President Jennifer Hartson remains one of the most controversial and morally questioned leaders of the country, but continues to be a figurehead of good policy in the minds of the electorate, and a symbol of the Democratic Party. Post-Presidency After resigning as the 3rd President of the United States, Jennifer Hartson was rumored to be one of the potential nominees for a new Overseer, however Overseer James Clements has disputed this fact. Hartson was criticized for leaving the nation with President Nicholas O. Neill, who is acclaimed as one of the least effective presidents in the nation's history. Hartson announced that she would be resigning from ROBLOX in late August, however was slated to be one of the moderators for the 6th Presidential Election, in December 2015.Category:Presidents